wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haze
|-| Page = .appearance. ---- :To most, their most important attribute is simply being different. Their scales took on a dull, brown tone, a neutrality that leans away from the typical saturated tones of blue and yellow. Haze's underbelly is paler, yet equally dull. Gray lines between those scales, and along the top of their head. :Haze's spikes are long, slightly softened by SandWing genetics. They're rich and dark, .personality. ---- .history. ---- :Born during the war. A tired SandWing soldier, nicked with scars, a lithe IceWing soldier, new and naive in battle. An esteemed warrior of Blaze, a lower ranking dragon without much to remember her by. Extreme, raging heat, quiet, judging cold. Somehow, they found love. Melting the ice, softening the gritted sun. A tenderness neither had felt before. :Barely a year later, and there was an egg. It was roundish, a slightly pointy end. Somewhat large, a little on the heavy side. Incased in a boring, white shell. Not too unusual. :Another year ticked by, and the egg hatched. A curious dragonet inside, really. Neutral browns in blues, slight yellows and whites, dull. A squarish snout, in a then chubby and tiny body. There was disappointment. The dragonet lacked frostbreath or fire. The shades were too dark, not matching the pastels of his parents. And neither parent really knew what to do with the egg after it hatched. The war was still raging, still dangerous, and here was a dragonet. :They had love for each other. But none for the creature that hatched from the egg. :The new parents were hasty. His name was now Haze, for the small puffs of smoke that sometimes left his snout. A small hut was constructed for him, but there wasn't much for them to do. The IceWing mother taught him a little language, impatiently. The SandWing father fought some, taught him to hunt. :When the dragonet seemed to be able to fend for himself, they left him to do exactly that. They left him in the hut, and went back to fight. Simply an IceWing and a SandWing, who happened to spent a little time together. Nothing too unusual. :He got by on their own. There was a war, yes, but rarely did any dragons venture into the dead place where Haze lived. He had wolves to befriend and deer to hunt, perhaps a couple birds on the side. It was a simple existence, not bothered by the outside world. His life was simple, limited. No one to call him, to educate him beyond the scattered lessons from his parents. .relationships. ---- .trivia. ---- .gallery. ---- |-| Notes = I would make them a dragon that lives in the 'wasteland' between the Ice and Sand Kingdoms, where his parents met. They're more of a loner, tending towards doing everything themself. Hates working with others, tends to be pretty blunt. They probably don't care about what others say. Maybe a fanfic, about how they have to work with others for a common goal, and realizing that working together isn't too bad, perhaps something that they could open his mind to. Pretty much the grouch that lives there, lots of rumors about how they lost their horns. Honestly, it was just from an unfortunate run-in with some wild animals. Also likes doing a little bit of painting, mostly abstract. Has a bunch of illusions and detailed paintings on his walls. In history, his parents probably met in the same frozen wasteland, on the border. The SandWing likely part of Blaze's forces, the IceWing some little known soldier. The egg was a mistake. Haze grew up, mostly hiding in that cold desert area, and needed to fend for himself when neither parent was able to be there for him. War ended, somehow got a little IceWing half sister - parents never really revealed the details. But her father died, and her mother being too busy, shoved Haze's half sister in with him. Around this time, realized a bunch of stuff about their preferences, like how they felt more comfortable with neutral pronouns. Didn't really take care of their half sister, she managed on her own in the sort of coexistence, since she was an adult. Their dad moved down towards the Scorpion Den, didn't really care for Haze and the feelings were mutual, lost contact. Mother went off to do... something, again, Haze didn't really care, they grew up practically alone. I think that the song could apply to Haze's relationship with their sister. They're a loner, but has a soft spot for their sister. But she just remembers her parents, they're this unfamiliar dragon to her. Even then, they'll stay with her. She's the only family they care about now. ---- This is a Sand/Ice hybrid. They are biologically male, but prefer to be referred to as non-binary with neutral pronouns. The theme/inspiration song I used to draw them is "Shiver" by Coldplay. They seem to take upon the grey colors of the spectrum for both yellows and blues, giving them a dull look to blend in easier. They do not have either frostbreath or fire, instead they blow fog and smoke, depending on the conditions they're in. They have a very keen eye for detail, and adore illusions. It seems they've lost more than half of their horns too... The owner of this design is (currently) Cloud of the IceWings. SCREECH Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:IceWings Category:SandWings Category:Non-Binary Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Artist)